I AM SOUND
by Motaku1235
Summary: Sound is invisible. Sound is a weapon. Sound can fit into anywhere. My name is Damien Audire and I am Sound. But first I was a student at Hogwarts. This is my story.
1. The Reasons Why

A/N: First HP fanfic, I've been re-reading it over and over again so hopefully it doesn't suck. I like it a lot! XD Usually my characters aren't Mary Sue, but if Damien is, PLEASE, tell me.

Chapter 1: The Reasons Why

This wasn't something that just happened over night and stopped as soon as the sun rose. It wasn't a terrifying dream that would leave you breathless and relieved when you woke up. You didn't wake up to the familiar rays of comforting light, or realize suddenly that the entire ordeal was over. It would always keep you in its clutches, slowly eating you away bit by bit until you were an empty shell. You would feel yourself running in the darkness; a never ending abyss of shadows. Flickers of light tantalize you before burning out and you realize in despair that nevermore shall the light of day reach your sunken eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets were cold, colder than anything I'd ever experienced outside of my home. I was surprised to see that people wore simple outfits rather than the complicated dress I'd seen on the train ride here.

I'd expected people with top hats and large cloaks draping thin figures with sunken faces. That, or prehaps the opposite; grotesque strangers muddling about their way with rather calm faces, but malicious tendencies.

I found the mental image to be somewhat amusing, becoming enough for me to release a small snort. It felt weird as my lips curled upward to form a malevolent smirk.

My hands gripped tighter at the rusted metal cage that held my pet; a simple obsidian crow with nothing better to do than deliver my letters and eat what scraps I decided to suffice him with. He was an animal; nothing more, and nothing less than that. He had a name of course, simply because in order to order someone to do something, that someone required a title. His was Kuro, simply to distinguish the fact that he was only a black crow.

My feet moved almost silently with each step I took through the obnoxiously loud crowd; as if I were merely a shadow cast beneath their feet.

Not that I minded. I hated stares towards me anyway as it usually meant people were judging me.

'For your information, simpletons, I'm not an orphan. Nor am I a so-called "emo" kid. Why do you care in the first place?' I thought angrily.

I shook my head from the thought and turned to the fact of finding my destination. My ticket read a number that I couldn't find on the map. My eyes twitched and the ticket crumpled in my fist.

'Perfect.' I thought in dissatisfaction, 'Another time delay I don't need to deal with...'

I turned my head and noticed another girl seemingly in the same predicament. She had rather short black hair and a sharply defined nose that made her look almost bird-like. Her face was round and sunken like the rest of the people of London, but her skin wasnt as pale or fragile looking.

I turned my head back towards the map, not really finding much interest in this stranger despite her faux leather boots and bizarre checkered shirt. I was surprised when I saw her turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, do you know where I can find platform 9 3/4? This map is either outdated or my ticket seriously bites!" she sighed, her hair flipping back to reveal neon magenta strands underneath her obsidian hair. I looked at her with obviously jaded eyes.

"No. If I knew where it was, I wouldn't be looking for it on the map." I stated blankly, not liking the fact that the conversation was pointless.

"Woah! You're going to Hogwarts too?" she said, suddenly a bright smile that blinded me graced her features, "I'm Judy Malone, looks like we're going to be school mates!"

I leaned away slightly, not used to the over excitement or brightness that was standing before me. She was like an alien of some kind. I looked behind her to see a rat of sorts, it wore a rather flamboyant pink bow and I had a shred of sympathy for the poor animal before I was abruptly grabbed.

My eyes widened as I felt myself being dragged off by this foolish girl towards a man appointing people to platforms. I tried to shrug my hand off and found it wouldnt budge.

"I don't even know you!" I seethed, "Let go of me!"

Judy looked back at me, blinking in confusion before releasing my wrist. I scoffed and rubbed my joint before looking back to tell her to go away.

I paled as she sobbed into her hands, crying for no apparent reason as people stopped to stare accusingly at me. Her sobs were frightfully loud, and she was beginning to cause a scene.

"What are you crying for? Are you completely insane?" I growled.

More people began to crowd around, making me feel as though I was becoming drowned with ridicule and accusations.

"J-Just stop with this nonsense!" I practically pleaded with her and Kuro began to squawk at my discomfort, probably wondering what the hell was going on and if he was going to receive food anytime soon.

"I-I can't believe you won't let us hold hands! You're such an idiot!" She wailed and people began to murmur about a fighting young couple.

I flushed indignantly at the words that implied a complete misunderstanding. I was an innocent bystander just trying to find my way to a platform.

"Why would we hold hands? We just met-" I tried to reason with her, but cut myself off as many of the stares began to grow menacing.

With a growl I grabbed the insane girl's wrist and dragged her towards the station officer.

"Bloody hell..."I murmured.

"Glad you see things my way." she grinned and I frowned, blanching at the realization that somehow I'd picked up a stalker.

She flipped our positions so that I was the one being dragged off, our luggage behind us with our pets talking in an animalistic language people never would understand.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where we could find platform 9 3/4-" Judy began only to be cut off by the large and burly officer.

"No! What is up with brats your age?" He growled, "Doesn't it get old doing the same joke over and over again?It simply isn't funny."

Judy looked disappointed and I sighed before looking up at the intimidating man.

"Perhaps its just a misprint on our tickets." I stated tiredly, "Can you appoint us to platform 9 then?"

The man snorted and motioned a few numbers back, until I noticed ten and nine off in the distance. I nodded in thanks as Judy once again took off.

I realized that I was becoming dangerously used to her and that I should get rid of her as soon as possible, lest she kidnap me or something more sinister. After all, insane people were not to be trusted.

"Hey look!" She hauled me to her side and grabbed my head to turn it in the direction she was looking, "Over there!"

I gingerly brushed her hands away, not wanting to repeat the past and looked in the directions she was furiously pointing to. My eyes widened as I saw a boy a few years older than me run directly into, and through, a brick wall. I had an urge to blink, but found no time to do so as my arm was yanked with a slight pop and we were heading straight for the wall we'd witnessed him pass through.

I sweated nervously as I saw the bricks come closer and closer to me and tried to scramble away in realization of what she was going to try and do.

"Hold on a moment-!"

I was cut off as I was practically thrown through the wall. My eyes shut on instinct and I waited for my life to pass before my eyes as I felt a quick and strange sensation around my body.

I was surprised when seconds later I hit the floor with a loud thud, along with my luggage as Kuro sqwaked loud in confusion, voicing my thoughts. I opened my eyes and watched as Judy followed my same pattern, except landing gracefully on both of her feet. She resembled a black cat; I shouldn't have let her cross my path since she was obviously bad luck. Her eyes were bright and I averted my gaze to see the large red sign, gold colored numbers indicating the platform number. It read 9 3/4 and I couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

As I stood up I could feel her eyes on me; it felt weird. She was probably taking in my appearance like everyone else: my stringy black hair that fell to my chin, my dull gray eyes, and my thin body. I bristled angrily.

"What are you looking at?"I snorted.

"Oh, I wasn't staring was I?" She laughed before ruffling my hair like I was some toddler, "I was just making sure you didn't need help standing up."

I tried to stay irritated and spiteful, but I felt my glare noticeably soften to her outrageously honest personality.

"Well then." I sighed and stepped onto the train, "We might as well get going Ms. Judy."

"Hold it." She grabbed my suitcase and helped me get it up the small set of stairs, "Why are you so formal?"

"Runs in the family." I murmured, irritated once more by the fact that she was helping me carry luggage.

"What are you some nobleman or something?" She asked with a slight grunt as she pushed our stuff into the nearest empty compartment, we were simply lucky since everywhere else was probably full.

"...I suppose you could say that." I frowned a little.

Turning, I sat with Kuro in my lap as she continued to put her case above our heads. The racks were considerably small, considering the fact that the train must've been modified at some point. Despite the cramped space, I felt comfortable with the darkened wallpapers and old seats.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Judy turned with a bright grin, "what's your name?"

I froze for a moment as she held out her hand, obviously waiting for me to take it. I was reminded of the red letter in the breast pocket of my coat and forced a smile.

"I'm Damien Audire." I stated drowsily, feigning contentment.

"That's a strange name." She commented.

"You're one to talk Judy Malone." I snapped.

She smirked, "So you have some fight in you after all. Good, because if the rumors about Hogwarts are true, you're gonna need it."

I looked out our window, my expression was probably solemn, but I didn't care. Judy was indeed right about the rumors; about many things, things I didn't even know.

Perhaps if we'd known, everything could've changed that day on the train. Perhaps I wouldn't be here watching, waiting, and praying that they would all be okay.

A/N: Good? Not good? Critique porfavor!


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks for reviewing whomever you are! XD Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Arriving at Hogwarts

"...good goat's milk..." Judy sighed out breathlessly.

I took a moment to process the idiotic statement she'd uttered, before slowly turning to face her with an expression that explained it even without my words.

"I meant WOW, or, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She grinned at me, dragging me further towards the boats waiting at the shoreline.

I didn't share her excitement as we both saw the towering castle off in the distance. It represented many things, some good while others...

I tried not to think about it as Judy pulled me along with the rest of the crowd. My arm was probably permanently dislocated, but I didn't really mind; as long as she shut up.

I jostled slightly as someone accidentally hit my shoulder. My glare must've been smoldering when I shot it at my attacker, but it was strangely ineffective as I pushed flames towards dark blue irises.

"I apologize." A boy no older than me gave a slight bow, his dark blond tendrils bouncing about his skull like some furry beast.

"...I'm fine." I sighed and rubbed my shoulder, ignoring Judy's attempts at pulling me further.

He stood up straight, and I could see that he and I were the same height excusing the added centimeters of hair on his head. His eyes burned brightly, I was slightly frightened to see some strong emotion within them that I couldn't recognize.

He looked me up and down, just as I'd done to him, before giving a small smirk and holding out his hand.

"I'm Lucifer Dolling. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I took his hand and shook it quickly before quickly retracting my hand like I'd been bitten.

His skin was like ice.

"I'm Damien; Damien Audire..."

There was a bizarre silence that followed. Our eyes met again and I frowned slightly as I was dragged from our staring contest by Judy practically ripping my arm in two.

Lucifer chuckled and I could see both curiousity and amusement in his eyes.

"Your girlfriend?"

I growled and a slight blush graced my cheeks at his incorrect observation. Judy didn't seem fazed by it as she continued to swing my arm around like I was a mere rag-doll.

"She is NOT my girlfriend."

"My mistake." Lucifer grinned, I glared and allowed myself to be dragged off.

I probably had only gotten a few feet when I felt a hand on my shoulder; the skin temperature was frightfully familiar. I snapped my gaze to see Lucifer with a much more serious gaze despite his deceiving smile. It was like he knew; like he could see right through me.

"I hope we can be good friends Damien. VERY good friends."

I felt a cold rush go through my body and nodded, if only to get him away from me. His eyes reverted back to their normal eerie blue.

"Good. I'll see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No offense, but that Lucifer guy gives me the creeps." Judy shivered as we grew closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"Ha." I laughed, feeling a bit nervous and talkative, "For once I agree with you."

"So you haven't agreed with anything I've said before?" She sniffed comically, "I can't believe you!"

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head in exasperation. The boat shifted beneath us. It added to my uneasiness. I knew that Lucifer was obviously different; that he was somehow more informed than the rest of us.

His smirk was firmly planted into my mind, along with his cold presence. I couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for us. I sighed and felt a headache coming on.

'Im normal; perfectly normal.' I thought.

Despite my mental battle, I was fully aware that the thoughts were easily proven wrong.

My eyes shifted upwards towards the looming building of Hogwarts. Though people claimed it was rebuilt, it looked nothing of the sort. Every stone looked ancient and solid, as if they all had been there for centuries. If I hadn't known better they ,in fact, had been.

It was amazing to see the warming golden glow from the windows, so unlike the florescent light bulbs of my old school. The towers were huge, reminding me of fairy tales long past. I wouldn't have been surprised if a princess decided to look outside her window and smile down upon us. I clicked my tongue and face-palmed as I realized how girlish my thoughts were becoming.

"So, what house do you want to go into?" Judy asked with a grin as she held up the lantern to light our path.

"...I'm not sure." I replied with a smile.

I never even had a choice. My life had been predestined from before my birth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at the excitement." Lucifer gave a mocking laugh, "Just wait a few weeks and people will complain about everything."

He walked beside Judy and I, having somehow molded his presence to our own. She seemed to get used to it, while I continued to feel uneasy.

"I won't." Judy grinned, "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!"

"I don't think you knew about Hogwarts when you were an infant-" I tried to point out this fact when she cut me off.

"-I really hope I get into Ravenclaw." She grinned and flipped her hair, "Purple is my color."

"I can see why." Lucifer complimented, motioning to her bright magenta highlights.

"Although, I suppose I should be glad to even be here." Judy stated seriously.

I gulped a bit nervously.

"Why do you say that?" Lucifer asked curiously, and I noticed how his eyes darted to me for a brief second.

"Well, I almost didn't get in." Judy explained, "Apparently there's a lot of girls and they could only take in two more. I got lucky because by the time I got my letter there was only one."

"Lucky you." I yawned, "So all of the availability is gone now?"

"Yes." She was obviously glad I'd entered the conversation, "Though I feel a bit bad since there were a few other girls who wanted to get in too."

"Nowadays only people with magical families can request because they know the schools exist," Lucifer stated, "According to my father, it's getting increasingly hard for muggle-borns to get in."

"Your father must be knowledgable." I commented.

He grinned a bit darkly.

"Yes." Lucifer stated, "He is."

For some reason that made me shiver.

We walked rather calmly up the staircase with Judy leading the way through the crowd of first years. I looked around, hoping for at least one familiar face. I felt discomforted as I found none.

I just caught myself before running into Judy as the front of the crowd came to a halt. Irritated, I pushed my way up one more stair to look for what made us stop.

I saw two huge doors that resembled gates to a new world. Somewhere dark and malevolent was sure to be beyond them. My hands were clammy as I gripped my tailored black robes nervously. I darted a glance towards Lucifer, surprised to find no signs of nervousness or even excitement. Instead, he looked like he was entering the front lines of a war zone; his eyes focused on the enemy without a trace of fear. It disturbed me.

"May I have all of your attention?"

My gaze snapped back to the front of the crowd and I saw a thin old man with dusty brown hair and milky green eyes. He donned a dark grey hat with three obsidian feathers protruding from the side almost comically. He wore dark blue robes that instantly made one think of deep water, tied around his waist by a gray sash. He had dark skin with a few scars and many wrinkles beneath his eyes and on his forehead; giving a sense of constant confusion.

"I'm Fredric Gray," he stated in a crackled, warm voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

There was a distinct pause as his gentle eyes passed along us all. I stiffened when his eyes reached my own. Instantly my hand reached into my pocket to latch onto the red letter nervously. He gave a smile that I believed was directed towards me, before nodding to everyone else.

"Please call me Gray." He chuckled, "Fredric sounds so young."

He motioned towards the doors with a yawn. His passive action was probably meant to make us all feel comfortable, but it was a wasted intake of breath as he finally told us what was going to happen.

"Well, ahem," Gray cleared his throat, "Traditionally, you will each be called in order of last name and sorted into your houses. Then you'll be expected to eat your heart out at our welcoming feast. It's a great chance to make friends and meet your new family-"

There was a snort from behind us and I immediately looked with everyone to see a rather tall boy with unruly black curls and terrifying golden eyes. He resembled a wolf in almost every aspect.

"Excuse me," Gray frowned in disappointment, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"A few things actually," the boy grinned a bright smile, "Thanks for asking."

He strutted his way through the crowd like he owned the school. I wouldn't have been surprised if he did with the way he spoke.

"For one," He began, "Why are we sorted out like cattle in a ranch? It's really degrading. Not to mention that you're saying we have to become a family with, what, a hundred strangers?"

"I see your point young man." Gray nodded in understanding, "Times have changed, including the distribution of respect between all of us. However, things don't change at Hogwarts."

He paused before stating lowly, "Things NEVER change here."

An eerie silence followed and Gray dropped his serious gaze for his bright and optimistic one.

"Besides the staircases of course!" He laughed, "What's your name young man?"

"Alexander, or just a simple Alex will do." The boy yawned and leaned back, obviously feeling comfortable with all eyes on him.

"Oh there lies a royal pain..."I muttered beneath my breath.

Lucifer must've heard it though since he chuckled at it lowly. I tried to pretend he hadn't. Judy grinned at the explosive outburst from Alex, obviously happy to have found someone as rebellious as she was.

"Rules are not meant to be broken, so if you do break them you lose points. But if you do good things, you get points!" Gray said the latter more loudly then the first, "House with the most points, gets the House Cup. Simple enough."

His eyes darted towards me once more, holding an unwavering order inside them that only I could understand. Warily, I nodded to show him that I'd gotten the message. He grinned and grabbed the handles of the huge doors.

"Let's get on with this then, shall we?"


	3. Revelations

A/N: I forgot disclaimers…*face-palm*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or the Harry Potter plots and/or characters.

Chapter 3: Revelations

All of us felt the huge rush of air that blasted towards us as he pulled open the large doors. Sounds and scents exploded into our faces like a party had just unfolded. There was a bright glow that came from within; a bit blinding.

As soon as we were seen, the voices began to hush. Slowly they grew quieter until there was nothing more than whispers as Gray led us around the corner to stand in front of a large platform.

Standing there was a rather intimidating woman. Her hair was thin and silver with age. Her body was sunken, but still managed to be lean and somewhat muscular. I could see her narrowed and tired eyes looking down on us with an emotion I couldn't recognize.

She wore a velvety large green hat and dark green robes of the same fabric. Just by her appearance anyone could guess who she was; Headmaster McGonagall.

Gray gave a slight respectful bow before pulling out a large scroll from the sleeves of his robes. He cleared his throat and listed off the first name. Knowing that mine was 'Audire' meant it would be called soon. I waited silently, as if the guillotine were before my very eyes.

"Jane Ager." Gray called.

A small girl with blond pig tails grinned as she skipped up to the stool with the ancient Sorting Hat upon it.

As she was judged, my eyes ghosted over the tables behind us. I wasn't surprised to see not four tables, but five. They went in accordance of color; Purple, Red, Gold, Green...then Black.

The black table was probably the most horrific sight I'd ever seen in a school building. The people wore simple black robes, just like everyone else, but most had painful faces. I stared at a small girl at the end of the table. Her hair was practically shredded, seemingly brown, but anyone could've guessed it was black because of how dark it wasn't her hair that disturbed me though; it was her eyes.

They were cold and lifeless. I could see tired red rings underneath them obviously formed by sleepless nights filled with tears. I found myself frozen to the floor as those eyes met mine. I flinched as they burrowed into my soul with a scream; a scream begging for help.

"...sad isn't it?"

I jolted from my slight trance as Lucifer spoke. My gaze moved to him and I wondered if my expression had been the same as his; filled with fury and sadness.

"Katherine Attumine." Gray stated.

I realized that my name would be coming up soon. Lucifer coughed to grab my attention again.

"Those are the Cursed Children." He seethed, "Otherwise known as the descendants of Death Eaters."

"So the rumors ARE true..."Judy gasped.

"...yeah." I frowned.

It seemed like things never changed at Hogwarts, like it would always remain a magical place to look forward to attending school at. But looking at the table, with vengeful faces and malicious wishes, I couldn't help but feel that there was a change; something big.

"Damien Audire."

I closed my eyes at the sound of my name. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of what I knew was coming. I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't anything to be frightened of. Yet I kept repeating the comforting lies to myself as I sat down upon the stool.

Like in the movies, I'd expected the sorting to go slowly; like the hat took time to lower itself on my skull to judge me carefully. It was nothing like this. In a mere matter of seconds the hat was upon my skull.

"...Cursed Blood."

At that moment I could've sworn all eyes glared at me with hatred. It was stifling, burning, and for some reason I felt like I had betrayed someone. This feeling angered me to no end as I shook a bit, waiting for the rest of the judgement to be given.

"You carry the bloodline of Lestrange, though you rarely act upon this. You may be deceitful at times, and push people away from you. I warn you that although your seclusion is your greatest feat, it may become your downfall."

There was no murmuring as I'd suspected. There was no outright mocking or objects thrown at me. Instead, a feeling of pure hatred and ignorance poured around me like a waterfall. I've never put so much energy in a single step as I got off of that stool and towards the table full of silent screamers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the initial shock passed, I noticed that not everyone stared, and those who did weren't always malicious. A few were merely curious, some probably were looking at me like I wasn't there, and there was one face in particular that was looking at me as if I held promise.

That face belonged to the frightening face of Lucifer. He grinned at me with bright azure eyes that made me feel beyond uncomfortable. It was borderline harassment.

I'd taken my seat next to the small dismal girl I'd first noticed walking in. I was hoping she was okay with it since she hadn't told me otherwise.

The Cursed table was quiet and I thought I saw welcoming smiles come my way as the glaring went down some. It was hard to tell though with the way nobody looked each other in the eye. However, the silence was actually somewhat comfortable after having to deal with Judy's loud voice during the entire train ride.

"Lucifer Dolling is next." Gray's voice echoed from above.

My gaze immediately fixated itself onto him. He wore a playful smirk that promised trouble and his blonde hair tousled with each step he took. His eyes shined at me and I shivered once more. I waited to hear what house he was sent to, so I could apologize to that house in advance.

"Ha. Another Cursed." The hat gave a cold sneer, "Malfoy...the blood of a tyrant. You have the strength of a tiger and the cunning of a snake..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lucifer stated boldly, knowing full well that all eyes were on him as he strutted towards me.

"...I wasn't aware that we had so much in common." I almost seethed when he occupied the space to my right.

"Funny," He laughed, "Neither did I."

'Bullshit...' I thought it disbelief.

"So Lestrange, Malfoy," an eerie voice sounded from in front of me, startling me slightly, "I'm surprised that more Cursed have showed up. It's hard to get into magic schools with our bloodlines."

"...and even harder to get out." My eyes darted to the girl beside me.

Her voice was barely a whisper, but it held terror. The previous speaker held out a hard bread roll, as if offering peace. I shook my head to state that it wasn't needed.

"My name is Damien you know, not Lestrange." I commented.

"Oh we know," The guy stated, "My name is Gregory, but it's expected of us to call each other by our Cursed names. So call me Crouch."

"Call me Carrow, though my name is Elizabeth." The small girl added with a nod.

It seemed that everyone decided to open up. I found that Carrow was a second year despite her small size. She originally had dark red hair, her eyes were a mousy brown that gave off a comforting feeling along with her tanned skin tone. Crouch was in his fifth year and had an earthy brown hair with mossy green eyes, he seemed to be the unannounced leader of the group. I was introduced to the others by their so-called Cursed names: Dolohov was in his eighth year and was extremely pale and tall. He was the prefect, though it was getting more and more obvious that his role was simply on paper since he didn't do much. His eyes were like mine, a pale bluish-silver.

Pettigrew was probably one of the people with the most pride at the table since when the topic came to him his mouth didn't seem to stop running. He was short and quite squishy looking. His strawberry blond hair was cut into a bowl shape that made him resemble a large white coconut. He was a third year. Yaxley was the quietest of them all, she had very thick black hair that covered her eyes and Shakespeare's Hamlet tucked underneath one arm.

Once introductions had been dished out, a sense of unity fell upon the table. I felt included in their small group, yet still alone. It probably didn't make much sense then, what I was feeling, but I'm sure they all understood. I rather viciously devoured the bread that had previously been offered to me.

"Next is Judy Malone." Gray's voice echoed.

My gaze darted up to see the flamboyant girl who had become somewhat of a friendly stalker. Her gaze darted to me, and I was genuinely surprised to find no trace of disgust or shock in her excited eyes. Instead she practically jumped onto the stool like a kangaroo with her bright hair bringing a bit of a smile into my expression. It was almost funny the way she did what she pleased.

"A bit difficult...very witty, definitely loyal, hm, a good judge of character...NEEDED, oh yes indeed. Better be...Gryffindor!" The hat decided.

I widened my eyes and prayed that she wouldn't throw a tantrum in front of the entire student body. In relief, I noticed that she only seemed a little dejected. I realized that gold and purple were colors that worked well together and nearly laughed.

"That was rather predictable of her..." Lucifer commented, his gaze finally drifting elsewhere.

I simply nodded, not wanting to have another creepy person attached to me. He chuckled a little which only served to make me feel further disturbed.

The majority of the time as names were sorted was spent quietly, patiently waiting for the process to complete itself as it had done for many generations of wizards and witches.

"Alexander Potter" Gray's voice was half in disbelief as he called the name.

Once again all eyes were on the stool, except we were on the other side this time. My eyes widened as the "royal pain" sat down with his head held high. His golden eyes brimming with arrogance and his black hair moving in time with his strides.

"It's a Potter..." Crouch marveled at the fact.

Alex sat there like he was headmaster and not the woman behind him. He was obviously drowned with pride. To say the least, it was disgusting.

"...All is not as it seems when it comes to you. Watch your pride or it shall undo the good that has been done." The Sorting Hat almost growled, "However, you also have courage and stand by your words and actions. Therefore, you will be in Gryffindor!"

There was an eruption of clapping and cheers following the sorting. I couldn't believe that they were treating a fool with this much praise.

"Potter's blood has returned to its home, with Gryffindor." Lucifer sneered, "Just look at them."

"It's disgusting." Pettigrew sniffed and his face turned into a grimace.

"Its not right." Carrow imputed, "He's obviously a fool with a crown; he's in disguise."

"...I believe that his pride will undo him." I added, "Just as the hat stated."

"Yes." Lucifer nodded in agreement, "Let him destroy himself from the inside..."

"Quoth the Raven," Yaxley nodded, "nevermore..."

Judy waved to me from across the room. Despite the houses being called, all eyes were on her to see who she was waving to. Warily I gave her a semi-depressive salute. I watched as one of the older Gryffindor boys sat her down and started berating her about something I probably didn't want to understand.

"She's one of the few who remains open minded." Lucifer smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder, the cold seeps through my skin and I briefly wondered if he was a vampire, "We just have to hope that doesn't change and she stays a good friend."

I snorted, "We aren't even friends, she's just stalking me for some bizarre reason after I told her we were on the same platform."

Lucifer smirked, "Then that makes two of us."

My eyes widened and I turned away, hiding the slight blush on my cheeks. Carrow seemed to notice though and she split a small smile.

"Well isn't THAT great." I growled.

He didn't reply, but I could feel his confident smirk miles away.


	4. Red Letter

A/N: I'm just uploading what I've got.

Chapter 4: Red Letter

"Lestrange...if you'd come with me."

Crouch and Dolohov glared up at Gray, they despised the staff, mostly because they all happened to turn a blind eye whenever one of them was harassed. Carrow and Yaxley hid their heads in their books, while Lucifer didn't do much except wait.

I stood up, it seemed I would have to get used to my new name. Lestrange was a weird sound coming out of my lips, but not one I wasn't already accustomed to.

"Malfoy...you as well."

Lucifer grinned before standing up and I paled at the thought of him coming along. Why would Gray need him there?

People stared as we were led out of the Great Hall; the descendants of the crazed and the betrayer. I felt the hatred again and my head got heavy, it lowered without me even knowing it. I wondered how it was the weight didn't lift off as the door shut behind us.

Perhaps this entire place was filled with malevolence towards the Cursed.

My eyes wandered the halls as we slowly followed to what I was guessing to be Fredric Gray's office. For what I wasn't sure, but I had a guess.

"What did we do to sir?" Lucifer asked innocently.

I almost rolled my eyes, but settled for just ignoring him. Gray looked back.

"Oh you're not in trouble." He assured, "I just wanted to talk with you both is all."

"About what?" I sighed, really this entire thing was simply an annoyance.

"Come and have a seat so we can discuss things." Gray smiled and opened the office door, obviously ignoring my question.

I glared and Lucifer seemed to find this funny as he drew back to stand behind me. I could feel his hand go for my shoulder to speak to me and as if on instinct I spun and caught his arm in a breakable grip. I tried not to be thwarted by the face his smirking expression barely even faltered.

"Now now, I will not allow violence in my presence." Gray warned me.

My gripped tightened and my eyes narrowed, Lucifer still held his smirk all the while. A sneer. A challenge.

I was about to say a few choice words when Gray gently pulled my hand away from Lucifer's arm. I hoped I left a bruise for him to remember me by.

"I'll treasure it while it lasts." Lucifer stated, as if he'd read my mind, "Your attention span seems to stay only with things that hold your interest..."

Gray led me in, a scowl on his face though he handled me with care. Lucifer followed and shut the door behind us.

"...so I plan to be in your circle of concern as long as possible."

"That's enough Malfoy." Gray sighed as he sat behind his desk.

I looked around at the cluttered space. Hundreds of books littered the desk and the floors, making me wonder exactly what Gray studied in his free time when he wasn't watching out for students...well, excluding anyone with a black crest.

Soft candlelight added a calming ambience to the room that made me almost forcefully calm down. It wasn't that big, about the size of two modern day offices, except these drawers had spells cast on them to make them spacious. I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them led to China.

The chairs we sat in were made from some red polyester and rosewood. It gave a very classical magical feel. Lucifer seemed to see nothing out of the ordinary and I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Lestrange, the letter if you would." Gray held out his hands.

My eyes widened and I turned to Lucifer for a moment before looking back at Gray in confusion, "But why-"

"I'll explain soon enough. Now the letter." He almost demanded.

I glared at Gray slightly but pulled the crimson letter from my robes, handing it to him and growling slightly.

Gray put on his reading glasses and cleared his throat, I blanched.

"Ms. Damien Audire,

I am displeased to inform you that there are no available dorms for you when we finally received your request through your raven. However, seeing as you have exceeded expectations in terms of literature and reading I see it unfortunate to have such a student remain without admission.

I have a proposal. Though unorthodox it would result in your admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perhaps, if possible, you could be referred to the male dorms...and also referring to the option of hiding your current gender as long as necessary.

I am merely suggesting it for your beneficial education. It would be my pleasure and in your best interest if we were to set up a meeting with your mother to discuss these plans and how we may be able to set up some safety line for you as you remain in the male dorms.

Fredric Gray, Head of Admissions."

I got a hold of myself and snorted as my eyes rolled to hide my panic. The only sign of my distress being the way I crossed my arms.

"Shortest damn letter Ive ever had the displeasure of reading..." I murmured, just low enough that Gray didn't hear me.

"Ah...so the truth comes out." Lucifer grinned and I narrowed my eyes at him. I figured that if I stared long enough he'd eventually burn.

"Malfoy, I chose you in the thought that you would be able to handle this respectfully towards Lestrange and seriously." Gray scolded, "Do not make me regret that decision."

Lucifer smiled, "Of course I will sir. Trust me, I will take care of her."

I couldn't help it, sometimes it felt like I had a switch inside me. However instead of turning on a light or a machine I found myself exploding. I leapt over him and pushed him to the ground, my hands on his throat for a moment before I stood up with a sneer. My voice wasn't like my own when someone flipped the switch.

"Let's see you beat me before we start deciding who needs to help who." I hissed.

"Ms. Audire! I do not want to have to tell you a third time. No violence!" Gray growled and I looked away angrily.

I hated this feeling. It was the pressure of eyes on your own burrowing into you and treating you like nothing more than shit.

Lucifer seemed to have not qualms towards me, in fact, it looked like he was going to try even harder now. Was this guy a masochist? He grinned wider and I swore he was laughing. It took most of my energy to keep from strangling him at that moment.

"Behave yourselves. In your situation you do not want to bring unwanted attention upon yourselves." Gray warned.

Lucifer snorted and I turned to him with curious silver eyes. His blue irises burned with that same overwhelming emotion I couldn't identify. Though now I could easily see what it was.

He truly hated this man.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before pushing all of the Cursed blood away! What did we do to deserve your discrimination? Becoming born? We've had unwanted attention on us since a few moments ago when we were sitting under that damned hat!"

Gray turned red with indignation, "That hat sorts you into your houses, neither McGonnagal or I-"

"You are wrong." I spoke up.

His eyes turned to me and back to Lucifer as he realized he was being ganged up on.

"The Sorting Hat only places children in houses already set up within the Hogwarts School. Traditionally these houses have been Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." I stated bluntly, "Never has there been another house until now, one you yourselves had created. The hat only spoke the truth. We are of Cursed blood. Though Cursed can be defined within the eyes of the beholder."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Gray demanded.

"Hogwarts Works. Old Edition." Lucifer spouted.

I looked at him with newfound interest.

'Would you look at that, He READS.' I thought, 'Wonders never cease.'

"The hat only divides people into the original four houses. When a fifth table was added the hat magically programmed the genotype, phenotype, and spiritual references to the people you first sat at that table. In other words, if you had sat anyone down at the new table the hat would've taken their backgrounds and personalities and storing it away into memory. That's how the sorting hat works, McGonnagal knows this, it's how she knows who apparently has 'potential' for becoming the next evil wizard." I ended it with a lower voice.

Gray was as red as a tomato before clearing his throat, and perhaps his head as well. He kept his cool.

"Besides that, you're probably wondering why I've informed Malfoy about your small secret."

"That WOULD be the point of coming here sir." Lucifer pointed out.

Gray ignored him, "He will be your bodyguard for as long as is needed, basically making sure nobody comes inside while your changing and such."

I nodded. It seemed to be pretty straight forward and if Lucifer tried anything funny it wouldn't be that hard to put him on his knees. I tended to get aggressive around other people without them trying to stalk me.

"Glad there's an understanding. Now Im sure your prefect Dolohov would like to show you to your dorms, so both of you are excused." Gray waved them off.

I nodded and walked out the door after Lucifer, I ignored the whispered apologies that weren't supposed to be heard outside of closed doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Im Dolohov, while you're here you can just call me Dolly." Dolohov spoke in a low voice that shook the halls as he led us downward towards the bowels of Hogwarts.

I blinked at how Dolohov-ahem-DOLLY was close to if not a perfect example of an oxymoron.

"Crouch, you can open the door." Dolly sighed, seemingly exhausted from their trip to the dorms.

Really, in truth they couldn't put us any farther away from the rest of the school. We were in what was considered the 'Old School' half of Hogwarts. Old objects could be found scattered about and empty classrooms no longer in use served as storage rooms for many things, mostly the dangerous things McGonnagal wanted locked away.

I watched carefully with Yaxely and Carrow, they'd attached themselves to me for some reason, while Pettigrew munched on something that could've been an apple...or a rather large chicken wing. It kind of irritated me the way the slurping sound of Pettigrew smacking his lips echoed through the tunnels and stairways. My mind wandered to Judy and I wondered briefly how my other friendly neighborhood stalker was faring.

Crouch seemed a bit depressed as he approached the door. I wasn't in the least surprised to the reason why as we followed him and I saw what portrait we had on the wall.

Tom Riddle's blue eyes glared back at our own. Black hair curled around his face, a sinister sneer firmly in place. I waited for it to move, and I found myself relieved when it did not.

This also made me furious.

We had absolutely no association with Voldemort, our ancestors did, yet they continued to harass and discriminate the children of the Death Eaters as if we weren't people at all; first the silent hatred, then the ridiculousness of Gray. Now even when they were by themselves this picture would serve as a reminder, as if to say, 'look what you did, aren't you ashamed?'.

I could ask the very same question of them.

Crouch closed his eyes and turned the key. We didn't even get a password like the other houses, just a simple iron key. They expected that to hold a barrier between us and the ones who despised us?

As I suspected, a bucket of water hit our heads as we stepped through the door. I thought that was the last of it, but as I looked around the room, chairs had been turned over and stacked impossibly, the fire had gone cold, all the windows were open to allow a freezing wind to pass around the room, I could see all of our sheets already bundled into small little wrinkled balls strewn across the floor. Nobody moved, expecting something even worse to happen.

That was their game, you see, get us as scared as they had been. The victims of Voldemort's crimes had suffered dearly, and now it was clear that the Death Eater's children had their own era of darkness ahead of them.

Dolly stepped forward towards the fireplace, "Incendio."

The fire burst to life, bringing a gentle orange glow to the room. I could feel slightly more alive now in this place.

Following suit I picked up the sheets and unfolded them, passing the first one to Yaxely.

"Let's all get some sleep. Day one starts tomorrow."


	5. Day One

A/N: I love this chapter. Probably because I think it's funny yet revealing.

Chapter 5: Day One

I lived for my dreams.

Or slept. You get my point.

They were the only place I could literally do everything I wanted. I could become the next top model, or the american idol, marry a great guy and live happily after...NOT!

Ha. Did you think I would seriously be that cliche?

No, In my dreams I was always alone. Sometimes within a deep forest, just laying down on a slowly rotting log smelling of tree sap and fresh rain. My hair would be a mess and I'd just chill out on the mud. I was a beast in my dreams, a human with no boundaries.

I'd run on forever until I got tired, I'd hunt and by the end of the dream I'd become this bare wild woman with nothing holding her back. She was always amazing.

Always what I wanted to be.

It didnt matter where I ended up in my dreams, the results were the same. Yet I met no others like me, never.

"Good morning!" A bright and cheery voice echoed through my dream, I tried to ignore it in favor of lingering in my dream state for a bit longer.

"Come on, rise and shine!"

The beautiful forest disappeared and I felt the sheets beneath me. I sat up with a growl, still not entirely awake.

God this person was annoying! Who dared to disturb my dream?

A head of blond hair answered my question.

"Good Morning Princess!" Lucifer sang.

The black eye he recieved and my detention slip was so worth watching that purple bruise form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temptation is the desire for a certain something that presents a picture of total seduction to the heart.

Sometimes that picture is right in front of you, for instance:

That three story window was looking pretty good as I almost sat down in a seat full of tacks. Oh joy...

I looked around and noticed no other seats available.

'Well isnt this just the best morning ever?' I thought blandly as I scooped all of the tacks into my front pocket of my bag.

I knew we weren't supposed to have bags, but if you're the fresh meat target of every bully and anyone else in the entire school, you need it if you don't want to get book checked.

"Didn't like our little hospitality?"

I looked up to see a head of curly black hair and gold irises. A few guys laughed behind him. I blinked before letting out a yawn.

"Hey Alex, I think he's still unsatisfied." One of the red heads hooted from behind.

It must've been a Weasley or something. I didn't get a good look though before Alex hoisted me up by my collar and pulled me to his face. I glared, he glared back. It was silent as an eerie tension filled the room.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." Alex hissed.

I smirked slightly, "Why? Is that your girlfriend's job?"

Alex turned red before shoving me back into my desk, my back hit the top of it and I knew a bruise would form later. It was worth it though.

"Shut up you pig." Alex spat, "I don't even know why Gray let's you disgusting little bastards in here anyway. All of you traitors make me sick."

I stood up straighter and growled ferally, "My heritage has nothing to do with me, same goes for you obviously. If your really Potter's descendant I sure as hell dont see it. You arent mothing more than a dog without a leash, a puppy without the balls to do crap on his own."

I saw the fist coming and didnt even blink, I was prepared for it when a white hand curled over Alex's swift coming blow, stopping the attack in it's tracks.

Lucifer smiled back at me before releasing Alex's fist.

"That's quite enough don't you think?"

"Nobody wants you here Malfoy." One of the boys hissed again, "Go to hell where you were born."

Alex sneered and cracked his neck, it made me grimace. I always hated it when somebody cracked something. It was so gross.

"God that's disgusting." I shivered.

This seemed to only further tick Alex off, "Why you little-"

"Good Morning class, if everyone would take their seats." A woman walked in with a stack of books floating behind her literally by magic.

I was a bit upset that Lucifer's seat was only two rows behind me. It was kind of unnerving to know that his eyes were on me constantly.

But it was mortifying to know that Alex sat directly one seat to my left.

I was stuck between a window and a cocky guy who was the new celebrity of Hogwarts. The window was the far lesser of two evils at this point.

"You may call me Professor Trite. I'll be teaching you all there is to know about Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Shouldn't the traitors leave the room for this?" One of the guys snickered.

I saw a slight glint of anger in the teacher's eyes, so I was expecting the teacher to reprimand him.

"No, everyone including them, will remain seated until the bell calls for your next class."

"Oh lucky you." Alex grinned, not even bothering to keep his voice down as he snickered at me, "You get to see how we'll be fighting against you someday."

"Mr. Potter face front."

I looked out the window, listening half heartedly and jotting down notes whole my mind wandered elsewhere.

There was no student body. Only everyone and the traitors who just happened to go to the same school. I felt murmurs of Lestrange throughout the room and when a piece of paper hit my thumb I opened it to see the word "FAG".

I wondered if perhaps my great ancestor ever wondered what it would be like to leap through a window and end up in your dream world. Become a whole new version of Alice in Wonderland. But I would've made it even better.

Alice would never wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Potions was a bit easier for me. It was filled mostly with the ones who chose to simply ignore me and a few who said a few choice words every now and then. Judy also happened to be in my class.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Judy asked me and Lucifer as she plopped herself down next to me.

"We just came from DADA." Lucifer sighed and pointed a finger at me, "He punched me in the face this morning and Potter was going to beat the crap out of him before I walked in."

"So your not a morning person Im guessing?" Judy laughed at me, I smirked a little beneath my hair at the purple bruise below Lucifer's eye.

"Nope. I got a detention for hitting him. However Potter was perfectly fine when he almost shoved me out the window."

Judy frowned, "I really don't understand why you guys are treated like that. It's more surprising for you Damien especially."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "Why him especially?"

"Well," She twirled a hair strand, "Lestrange and the Blacks are the same bloodline. So technically you're also distantly related to the famous Sirius Black. He was one of the leaders of the Order of the Pheonix, so I don't see why you're considered Cursed."

"Because..." Carrow popped up behind us, making everyone jump, "...Lestrange killed Black."

Lucifer nodded, "That's right."

Judy's eyebrows furrowed, "That matters?"

"Yeah..." I murmured, "Hogwarts doesn't care what good blood I have, only the bad, and Im really bad considering I came from Lestrange's side."

"Oh look, it's the freaks and their biggest fan!" Hoots and hollers echoed from the hallway.

Yaxely looked up from her book, her hair parting to reveal frightening violet eyes. I could've sworn sparks flickered about her head.

"One more pathetic outburst and Ill make sure to live up to your expectations. Who wants to be fried?"

Her voice was completely calm and the boys dashed away in a hurry. I realized that this was probably only the third time I'd heard Yaxely speak. First time was in introductions, second was when we discussed Potter's self-undoing.

"Wow! You told them right off!" Judy moved by Yaxely with wide sparkling eyes.

Yaxely nodded as she flipped another page.

"That was so cool!"

Judy continued to stalk Yaxely for

most of the class period. I actually kind of liked Potions...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Judy is a nice girl isn't she?" Lucifer grinned as we walked to Herbology.

The hallways were cluttered and fast moving. I kind of liked it because then nobody would stop to harass any of us. We tried to walk in a group, but for the most part we were all in different years.

There were the usual classes too. Like math, science, reading and history; just a bit adjusted to magical studies. I had an advanced level of reading and writing, so it was condoned that I would be in a higher grade's reading class. From what I heard at the dorms Dolly would be in that class with me.

"She's a stalker." I stated.

Lucufer grinned, "Stalker is such a harsh word, think of our special skill as people watching."

"Do you want another black eye?" I asked him in an almost innocent tone.

"I'd give myself a black eye if you told me to." Lucifer smiled.

I face-palmed and sighed. Why did I have to be completely surrounded by idiots, weirdos, stalkers, bullies, and masochistic men?

"Hey look, it's Freaky-deak Lestrange and Foul Mouth Malfoy." Alex approached like a lion.

I glared heavily. This cheeky bastard was a pain in my backside. I'd never met someone so ignorant yet arrogant at the same time. He probably didn't even think about it when he insulted us. He needed to be taught a lesson.

And oh how I wanted to give it to him.

"Stop being a pain and leave us alone." I spat.

"Rwr. Don't get so riled up kitty." Alex laughed.

I took a deep breath before looking back at him, "You know what? I have class, so I don't have time for you in my schedule right now. Is it possible for you to be an ass some other time? Or is this a constant thing?"

He turned red and I didn't even want to bother with his angered expression as I moved past him and into the greenhouse for Herbology. I could hear him yelling more insults but they were all worthless to my ears.

I felt an arm drape around my shoulders.

It seemed on instinct again as I threw the person to the ground in a hard flip. There was a small crack and I looked down to see Lucifer. I blinked at him before walking away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright?" The blonde pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer wasn't in this class. In fact, it seemed to be that Magical Creatures class was compiled only of people that sneered at my very name.

That included Alexander Potter.

We were split up into pairs by this really tall and long bearded man who by appearances anyone would guess to be the great Hagrid's own kin.

"Alright then! Let's pair up into groups."

He started counting us off and I looked around me to see if anyone looked decent enough to be my partner for the exercise, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"And you two."

I looked towards the person I would be paired up with and my heart sunk to my ankles. Alex looked slightly happy with the arrangement as he smiled maliciously.

"Let's work hard, eh partner?"

The teacher gave each of us a handbook on a magical creature and a camera. We were supposed to take pictures of that creature if we found it.

I looked in our handbook rather than at my partner. I feared what he had planned for me out in the woods...maybe he'd suspend me into the air and leave me hanging all night. Or turn me into a toad.

As soon as we were out of sight a foot stepped in front of mine and tripped me up. I fell onto my face and winced.

"Eat dirt." Alex hissed.

I stood up quickly and aimed a fist at him, this only seemed to hype him up as he stopped my blow by grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"You really think that a scrawny guy like you could take ME on?" Alex hissed.

I released a feral growl and spun underneath my arm, moving my other fist around to catch him in the gut. He spluttered and let go of my arm, I'd have robes to hide the bruises later.

"How's that feel asshole?" I smirked.

He had his hands on my throat as he pushed me against a tree. I didnt make any sounds despite the fact I was quickly losing air. I tried not to struggle, but my legs started kicking out anyway.

"Piss ant." Alex growled and let me go.

I coughed violently for a few moments and I swore I saw a glimmer of remorse in those spiteful golden eyes as I felt bruises form on my neck. Growling again I turned back toward him.

"Hey, any idea how long your dick is?"

Alex laughed, "You really ARE a fag."

I smirked darkly, "Nah, I was just wondering because from here it doesnt look long enough for your to go f**k yourself."

He charged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the other groups finally pulled us off of each other I was left with more marks than he was, yet I'm positive people still blamed me for the large scratch on his face. Carrow came to fetch me and she rubbed some alcohol on my open cuts and bruises. They stung terribly. I'd probably end up like a walking eggplant in the morning.

"Y-You know he didn't walk away unscathed." Carrow tried comforting me.

I nodded to say that I knew.

"He has a huge bruise on both of his cheeks." She smiled a little.

"In my opinion he looks like a frog." Yaxley spoke up.

I was silent for a moment before my laughter permeated through the air like wind on a summer's day, taking away all the heat of the room.

Soon the other girls were laughing with me, and it was to hide the fact that we all knew how Hogwarts SocialStatus worked.

Now that I had fought back, a war had started within the sanctuary walls and portraits filled with wise faces that sometimes weeped as I walked by them.

I was on the losing team in a war where we had no weapons other than our words, our wands, and what little strength we had.


	6. Detention

A/N: Sorry for confusion! I made it in the first-person so it's a bit hard to understand. Lestrange is a girl, every other one of my stories is a boyxboy relationship so Im trying something new! XD

Chapter 6: Detention

"This is stupid, how'd I get stuck with you?" Alex yelled as he threw his pencil across the room.

Our wands were taken away for the duration of detention, I kind of liked it that way. At least we were on an even playing field. Well...technically he was a guy so he still had the upper hand but he really didn't need to know that now did he?

"Trust me Makeshift-Potter, the feeling is mutual." I flipped a page in my potions textbook. I really wanted to impress every teacher, that way if things went bad I just MIGHT get a good word in for me.

He glared and turned to me with hate-filled eyes.

"It disgusts me to even have the same FEELINGS as you...and I am NOT makeshift!" Alex growled.

I shrugged and flipped to another page, "Yeah whatever."

I planned to ignore him for the rest of our detention together when a hand slammed down onto my book, crumpling the page. My eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"You really piss me off..." He said.

I looked up before slamming my book shut on his hand. He jolted away and clutched his hand as it throbbed.

"Rude to touch things that aren't yours. What are you, two and a half?" I sighed before reopening the book.

"And what are you, ninety?"

"No, I'm about thirteen. Lame comeback by the way." I stated.

He seethed for a moment before grabbing my book and tossing it into a puddle of water on the floor. I ran over to grab it and started drying it off before turning to him.

"Okay, seriously! What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU are my problem. The whole LOT of you are my problem!" He pointed at me.

I blinked and stared for a moment before asking the obvious. I wondered if anyone had even bothered to ask.

"Why?"

Alex was about to reply and I almost face-palmed when he seemed stumped. His hand lowered as he thought about it before he shot it back up accusingly.

"Because you're all traitors!"

"Because of our heritage?" I interpreted to him.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath and gathered some courage. Cold and snake-like, but still a shred of courage.

"...are you the boy who lived?"

"Of course not!" Alex huffed.

I took a step closer to him with crossed arms.

"Did you help defeat the Dark Lord?"

"No." He didn't seem too sure where I was going with this.

"So you're saying that even though your ancestor was and did all those things, you yourself played no part of it?" I took a step closer.

"Yeah, so what?" Alex growled.

I stopped right in front of him and dropped my arms.

"Then what part of my existence makes me so different? What makes me a traitor just because my ancestor was one? Since my great great aunt, or something, killed innocent people does that make me a killer?"

Alex frowned and turned slightly red at my logic.

"Since Lestrange betrayed the good wizards, does that mean I was a traitor as soon as I took my first breath?"

"...yes, it does." He looked away as he said this and I stepped back.

"I can tell for sure now that you're nothing like Harry Potter..."

The bell rang and I could feel a change between us. More of an understanding. He looked at me.

"How?"

I walked out and stopped at the doorway, turning my truthful eyes onto him.

"He'd never do such terrible things to someone and then so blatantly lie about the reasons why."

He frowned and I shut the door behind me. For once I knew that I wouldn't hear insults lashing out at me as I left to the dorms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Alex POV]

"Hey Alex, when do you wanna go to Quidditch tryouts tomorrow?"

Alex looked up from his book and pulled off his glasses he usually wore contacts to compensate for his imperfect eyesight. It was probably one of the few things he'd inherited from his great grandfather besides a shit load of expectations and a head of black hair.

In truth he hated Quidditch. He hated the idea of people flying about dangerously on broomsticks just to throw enchanted balls into large rusty old rings. What was the point?

Nobody asked him if he even wanted to go to tryouts, nobody asked if he'd rather be a beater or a seeker, because they all already assumed. He was merely a shaded clone of the boy who lived.

Alex thought back to the Damien brat. He was so weak yet everyone thought of him as dangerous as the plague. Alex remembered how he'd choked the boy, earning a detention.

Why had Damien received detention all week while he'd only had it for one evening?

Why;that was the single worded question running through his mind now.

What made them so different other than the fact they had a difference in ancestry?

"Alex?"

Alex looked up from his book with a rockstar grin, it was one of the other first years that had attached to Alex like glue to paper. George or Gregory or something...

"Hm. Aren't the tryouts after classes? We can go after Potions." Alex stated.

Greg or whatever nodded and grinned, "You'll make a great seeker. It's in your blood."

"Yes, yes it is, isn't it?" He smiled and went back to reading.

It always would be in his blood. That bloodstream tainted with a life of expectations to live up to. A life planned out for you since the day you were born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Damien's POV]

"So what's wrong now?" I asked as I walked in, seeing Crouch and Dolly already cleaning up the latest prank disaster.

Toilet paper this time. Lucifer walked like a mummy as Carrow slowly wrapped the thin paper around his body. I released a small smile at the comical sight.

"Just toilet paper, they go easy on us right before Quidditch tryouts." Dolly sighed.

Crouch looked away with a sad gaze, "Yeah, we are already being mocked without extra pranking."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, his voice muffled by the sheets of toilet paper around his lips. Yaxely and I shared a secret smirk of amusement. Out of all of them Yaxely was probably the only one who seemed to understand what I was thinking. I could see a hint of knowing in her eyes, it made me wonder if she was already aware of my little secret.

"Cursed House doesn't have a Quidditch team, there has never been enough of us and nobody from other houses wants to join. We were so close this year..." Carrow murmured.

"Just one more person and we would've had enough." Crouch sighed.

He looked to us all with a big smile, "Im going to retire early tonight. See you all in the morning..."

He turned right to the boys dorms with a dejected look on his face. I jumped when Yaxely appeared beside me seemingly out of thin air.

"Crouch has always wanted to be on a Quidditch team. He's not good at many things, but one thing he is good at is moving around on a broomstick."

"Poor Crouch..." Carrow frowned.

I walked over to her and saw that her hair had been sheered. My eyes glinted with anger. Lucifer slammed a hand down onto the table and we all looked towards him. He grinned.

"Only one short? That means if everyone here played and we recruited ONE more person we could have a team?"

"Yes." Yaxely nodded, "That's how it would be, but if someone got hurt we'd have to forfiet-"

"So what? We should still try." Lucifer grinned and his eyes moved to me with a grin, "And I know just the Gryffindor to help us..."

"Whoever that is must be insane." Dolly laughed, "A Gryffindor helping is out is like a dog helping a cat; doesn't end well."

"...She IS insane." I murmured.

"That's it then! We'll recruit Judy Malone to play on the first-ever Cursed Quidditch team!" Lucifer smiled, "Then Crouch will be able to play!"

"That's great!" Carrow smiled happily.

I could see the hope in everyone's eyes, that something good could happen. I didn't want to bring them back down to earth, but it would be worse if I didn't.

"Not so fast. She may join at first, but think of all the bullying that will suddenly fall upon her. Everything people do to us...do we really want that on someone else? Not to mention all of their brooms are of high-quality. Mine is just an old fashioned Nimbus 2000." I pointed out, "We'd also need a coach."

"...then we tell her this. She'll know what she's getting herself into then." Yaxely suggested, "Ive always wanted to be a beater."

An evil laugh erupted from her and I paled slightly. Pettigrew smirked and pulled out a carrot before snarfing it down. Probably the healthiest thing I'd seen him eat all day.

"As for the coach, I know all the rules of Quidditch and have watched a lot of games, so I could show you all what to do." Dolly added, "Since I'm in my eighth year it should be fine."

I nodded in agreement. Judy was a strong girl anyway, but it still worried me to think that she would be harassed like me, maybe even worse because she'd be considered a traitor for crossing sides. Dolly would be the perfect coach because he listened to understand instead of just outright telling people what to do.

"Well, Crouch is the captain obviously." I stated, "Let's start out tomorrow. We have until classes end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan was simple:

Lucifer and I asked Judy to join. If she said yes, Carrow would get a form from Gray and then sign it. Then Carrow would pass it to Yaxely, then Yaxely to me, Lucifer, and Judy, then I would give it to Dolly who would have Crouch sign it at lunch. Then Dolly would give it to McGonnagal before the deadline at 3:00.

All while keeping it safe from being water-damaged, ripped, dirtied, and just plain disappearing due to our groups of harassers.

Yeah. REAL simple.

"Hey you."

I looked up and blinked at this redhead standing over me. George was it? Dylan maybe?

"Do I know you?" I asked.

The redhead laughed, "No. You don't, but I know you."

I was appalled as he slammed a rock down onto my hand. There was a crack that resounded and I saw Lucifer look at me in horror. But there was no tears right away, nothing more than a quick cry of pain that announced the incident to everyone in the room. The redhead just smiled and dropped the stone onto the floor.

"That's for getting Alex in detention. My name's Gregory Weasley, don't forget it or next time it'll be more than a hand..." He hissed in my face, "Got it fag?"

I couldn't see his face before the Weasley was sent flying. My eyes widened as I looked up and saw a tooth from Gregory's mouth on the cold floor, a bit of blood from his nose. The fist that created the mess on the Weasley's face was pale, and now that I got a good look at it it was very smooth and looked cold to the touch. I knew for a fact that they were like ice.

"Say that again, I dare you." Lucifer spat, turning away from his victim to look at my hand. I bit my lip as he picked it up.

"...it looks like he might've broken it." The blonde boy growled, I never thought Lucifer could act like that.

"Damien!" Judy rushed over, muggle studies was turning out to be my least favorite class, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Im...fine." I clenched my jaw and looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

I couldn't let anyone see that I was crying. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Lucifer didn't seem to be fooled and I didn't make any sudden movements though my hands shook.

"What's going on?"

I heard Alex's voice and footsteps as he entered. Gregory's voice followed.

"Malfoy decked me in the face for no reason! I knew that he was just like Lucius! Their names are even close to the same!" Gregory spat.

"That's a lie! You broke Damien's hand! I saw it!" Judy protested.

"...I didn't see anything besides Malfoy's punch." A voice spoke up.

My eyes widened as more people spoke up in Gregory's defense, those who didn't just stayed silent.

Lucifer ignored them in favor of grabbing my arms and pulling me up. My eyes finally peered through my black hair and I saw Alex reach out for my hand.

"Let me see-"

"Don't touch him." Lucifer slapped Alex's hand away, "This is all your fault anyway, bask in your glory like a good little boy while I take care of the important things okay? Good."

He led me past Alex who couldn't have looked more indignant. Judy followed behind us and I knew what they would say. That my 'boyfriend' had to stick up for me, that it was obvious how the Cursed were truly brutal little rats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't like the feeling as eyes burned into my skin. We were close to the infirmary now and I sensed Judy opening the door. People from behind sneered at her and I knew that she was already a traitor in their eyes.

"Judy...could you leave us for a second?" Lucifer asked her as I sat down on the cot.

"But-"

"Just outside."

I looked up to see Judy nod before closing the curtains behind her. It was just Lucifer and me.

"...how bad does it hurt?" He asked as he reached for my hand again.

I didn't respond, but a few tears streaked down my face. My pain turned to disgust.

"Don't look at me...don't."

He ignored me and pulled out a tissue, wiping my eyes.

"You can slap me later."

I blushed a little, mortifying me further as he smiled at me. It was a different kind of smile, one I knew was just for me when we were alone. When he knew I was more than met the eye. I didn't know what that smile meant back then.

He was just a...sort-of-friendish person. I never thought that I would grow to be a full blown friendship...and maybe more.

I didn't think he'd be an important part to my creation. He was just someone there as he watched me; as he led me to become what I am.

A/N: Si, there shall be a bit of romance. It's one of the genres after all. :b A lot of action in this one, eh? Why am I talkin in accents? Idk! XD


End file.
